


Once Upon a Oneshot

by KujaTribal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaTribal/pseuds/KujaTribal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot/Drabble collection. Different characters and relationships/shippings to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [RumBelle] Don't you dare to throw that snowba-

“I seriously can’t recall seeing anyone being so excited over snow.”  
Rumple takes his time walking past the tree and the wall of his castle. He watches the woman run through the snow, leaving her footsteps in circles and dancing to a silent tune. Still he can’t put his finger on what exactly it is she is so excited about. It’s only snow after all.  
“To be honest: this is the very first time I’m out after a snowstorm. Father never let me out. Saying I might catch a cold and… well… die when I happen to slip on ice. “  
“Rather harsh exaggeration, though I can see his point. Accidents happen. Just remember: we go inside very soon and you will continue cleaning. We don’t want an ‘accident’ happen to you for disobeying me, do we, dearie?”  
“Talking about being harsh. Why don’t you enjoy yourself a little more.”  
“I fail to see the joy in standing out in the cold with me feet freezing off.”  
Belle lets her eyes wander off, off into the sky, over the snow on the ground and over the branches of the trees. For a second he thinks about making her snap out of her daydreams by lighting the bush right beside her on fire, but a second after, she stares at him again with her bright blue eyes, the corner of her lips curling up into a smile.  
“Well if you can’t see the beauty of a snowy day and you’re cold, we need to warm you up, don’t we?”  
“What is your little mind thinking about?”  
Belle slowly makes her way over to some untouched snow, kneels down and starts putting some of it into her hands.  
“I think about how pretty the snow glimmers in the light and how fascinating it is that you’re able to make a ball out of it so easily without it melting right out of your hands.” Rumple watches her more intensely, uncrossing his arms. She raises again and throws the ball she made slightly up, catching it again and giggling slightly. “I’ve read about children playing with this but…”  
“… No you don’t.”  
“It’s fun!”  
“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
Belle laughs out loud when the snowball hits him right in the shoulder, runs behind a tree for cover.  
“We need to warm you up, Rumple!”  
“This is not my definition of fun! Get back here! We’re going back inside.”  
“You can’t even win a snowballfight, so why should I listen?”  
“You little…”  
For a second he thinks about having thousands of snowballs flying towards her, pinning her against the wall with the very snowball she hit him with, but except growls. He leans down and picks up some snow, forming it into a ball and runs after her.  
“Got you now!”, he says loudly when he reaches the spot she is supposed to be standing on. Except she was gone. Instead another snowball hit his back. He falls over, right into the snow, turns on his back and watches Belle laugh with her hands in front of her mouth. For some reason, his anger is gone. Fine, he thinks, let the child have some fun. He cracks a smile.  
“You better run for the next snowball with definitely hit you.”


	2. [SwanQueen] A special Spark

Slowly she turned the apple in her hand, examined the bite-marks that were clearly left on the surface. Regina remembered that moment way too clearly when they were made, the moment she had been so sure it would be her triumph.   
Now she was stuck. Stuck in here, stuck in the land without magic and magic was the only way she would ever get what she wanted. Get what she deserved.   
  
She deserved to be happy, didn’t she? After all she went through, all that happened, her happiness would be safe and secure, at least when this Swan-girl was finally gone. That… woman who marched into her live, turned it upside down and broke the spell over this town. On the one hand, she was fascinating, really, on the other downright annoying. She really, honestly couldn’t understand what Henry saw in her. Hadn’t she been a good mother? She gave Henry everything he desired, everything he deserved as her son and still he wanted to be with her instead!  
  
What was so impressive about her anyway? Swan was so unlike Regina, so unlike the Evil Queen she used to be, even different from how she was before people started to add ‘Evil’ to her name. Everyone else was seeing her as righteous, just as Henry did, as pure and, in fact, the Savior. Savior of what? Of a bunch of trolls, princesses, wooden dolls and flat out garbage? At least it fit her personality. She was just another peasant, another bug to be crushed.  
  
It was… sad really. Regina was curious about her in some way. She couldn’t tell but sometimes she felt like a spark coming from her enemy, a spark that made her wonder ‘What if?’.   
What if she could manage to make her work for her, to do the dirty work. What if she could make her let go of Henry, make him run back into Regina’s arms and stay there forever? What if she could make her stay around without the desperate need to rip her heart out so that she could take a look at it, inside, and see what made her so special?   
  
“The result of true love…”, Regina mumbled, put the apple on the table and opened a drawer to pull out a knife, cut the apple into two pieces, picking one of the seeds. “Interesting indeed.”  
Maybe she would take a look at her heart when she made her eat the lovely apple pie she planned to make for her. With the Savior asleep, there was no need for haste. She could rip her heart out, cut it open and take a look at that special spark. For some reason, she hoped this spark was a small diamond, something precious hidden in a rotten shell, something she could make into a necklace and wear all day long as a memoir of the beloved Emma Swan.  
Or maybe she wanted to hold onto the spark she felt whenever she laid eyes upon her. Not that it mattered, really.


End file.
